


Perfect Lines

by applesandpears



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they would lay just so, all would be right for that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Lines

_  
**Perfect Lines**   
_   


**Title:** Perfect Lines  
 **Rating** : U  
 **Word Count** : ~400  
 **Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
 **Prompt:** [Piggybank](http://megg-mogg.livejournal.com/44465.html)  
 **Summary:** If they would lay just so, all would be right for that moment.  
 **A/N:** For [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/)  's Carefully Controlled Bang. Un-beta'd.

 

Her legs were crossed behind her as she lay sprawled on the floor; she placed another penny into the row she was creating. It was a moment reminiscent of her childhood; each cent and quarter tipped out of the pink pig shaped container would reside in its own line with the correct division of columns for it to equal a dollar. 

Squares of a five cents across, 10 cents down then enough space for two cents and a repeat until the desired number was achieved, a small twitch flickered at her lips, emerging through the otherwise focused determination fixed on her face. Having them all neatly lined up gave her a pleasant feeling. Peaceful. As if, for once, something was right. For those few blessed moments the rest of the world seemed to disappear from her peripheral vision. That was, perhaps, why she didn’t notice Quinn snickering at her until the blonde gave Rachel's shoulder a shove, knocking a copper circle out of place.

Rachel heaved a deep breath as her insides squirmed, and then carefully moved the metal to its rightful place. Next, she adjusted other pennies swept from their position by the ripples of the pond effect. It took a few moments for each one.The second from the left was still slightly out.

Just a few millimetres.

“Oh, for God’s sake, it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

Doesn’t have to be... goddess though this woman may be she clearly did not understand the utmost importance it was to have this task executed correctly. A frown creased at her brow as she tried to move that one piece without nudging the others aside.

“People are gonna think you’re weird, you know.” A smile played at her lips, it wasn’t gaping or awkward like her own.

Unsure whether the smile was mocking or kind, she pulled herself up to sitting position and uttered “Well, I think you will find the necessity of the counting being accurate is immense, otherwise we will have to repeat the task multiple times to gather which reading is in fact the correct one, although I do suppose it would be beneficial to do that nonetheless otherwise our counting may be –“

“-Shh.” Quinn whispered, her breath somewhere near Rachel’s ear and an arm around her shoulder. The tone from the previous statement, she decided, was probably teasing. Rachel shut her eyes wondering why she seemed to over think everything, weighing up the desire to have to coins right or stay like that forever.

 

 


End file.
